


Woodcrest Road

by EmarosaWilde



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarosaWilde/pseuds/EmarosaWilde
Summary: Jordan Green struggles through the trials of life as a teenager who suffers from multiple mental health issues and abuse from his family. However, beneath the surface of his scarring home life, lies a dark secret that his family guards so heavily against him.





	1. Hate

2348 Woodcrest Road, the shambled house on the end of the block. The boards were loose, the paint peeled off all but specks; giving the exterior of the house an eerie look, as if it were to collapse in any moment. Because of rumors of a horrific accident said to have taken place within the walls of that house fifteen years ago, no one dared to take a step inside anymore. Murder, some of the neighbors claim for it to be, others even say it was torture until the family moved out. Only the inhabitants of the house truly knew the events that transpired within those walls.

I wake up from yet another nightmare. They always seem to get more and more vivid. The worst part is that I can never seem to figure out the answer to my questions before I wake up. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wrack my brain as I try to remember the details, but the faces always seem so blurred every time I try to recall them. Yet the voices, they sound so familiar. I shake the thoughts out of my head, trying to silence the crowd of voices in my head. I am Jordan Green, anxious as fuck, depressed as fuck, and damn near everything else on the spectrum. On top of those two sandbags, you can also throw in some PTSD and some form of schizophrenia that no doctor can fully diagnose, not that it matters anyways because my life is a living hell outside of my head as well.

‘Every day it’s the same thing, I come home to stare at these white walls, waiting to see a face appear, to finally see the owner of the voice that is in my head. No one else understands me, they call me crazy, unstable. Maybe I am, maybe I am nothing more than a worthless piece of shit that fakes my illnesses, but it all feels so real.’ I stand up to leave the room, brushing my long black hair from my face. I step into the bathroom and gloomily look at the reflection in the mirror. I see a pale kid staring back, shoulder length, unkempt, jet black hair with baggy, bloodshot, green eyes, and a sort of square face, not too defined but is slightly detracted from its definition due to the hair covering his face. It doesn’t seem like me though. This reflection sees fearing the harmful actions of my family to come, especially my mother. I take one last look at the bare walls, no signs of any decorations due to my conditions. Even though all the posters have been ripped off my walls from a fit of rage, I can still feel their eyes constantly staring at me even through the night. My chest gets tight at the thought, but I force myself out of the room before I have another panic attack.

“You need to go to school; you can’t just stay in your room all morning staring at the walls.”

My mother sternly says to me as I walk into the kitchen. I can hear in her voice that she is annoyed that I didn’t wake up on time again, but that was the least of her problems. She looked truly worn out, bags under her eyes, prominent gray hair, though she was fairly young, being in her early 40’s. She gives me a look of pure hatred as she sips her coffee. She seemed almost resentful that I stole her beauty. If one were to glance at her, you could tell she was once a beautiful woman. She always wore expensive, designer clothing, donning one of her signature scarves she rarely went without. She was the apple of my father’s eye who always showered her in gifts, exclusive lines of clothing and makeup, top of the line cars and anything imaginable that a loving husband could possibly think of to buy for his goddess of a wife. However, the passages of time have ravaged her beauty, the most damaging events being the loss of her husband and the moment she realized her son was mentally unstable. She constantly wears a look of hatred and failure knowing that her son must be monitored 24/7 lest he loses control and hurts anyone.

I flinch at the harshness of her voice as I sit down to eat breakfast. I shouldn’t be scared but my mind feels as though it’s been run ragged, worn, and beaten down to an inch of its life. I quickly try to cover up the look of shock on my face and respond quickly.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time.”

“Next time you’ll wish you never woke up.”

She quickly retorts back, the venom almost seeping from her words. My mother never filtered her feelings when it came to any issue that involved me. I opened my mouth to apologize again and I hear a sly snort from my sister. Clearly, she never had the decency to hide the fact she found humor in the way our mother degrades me.

” Looks like sleeping beauty finally found his prince, as if anyone would ever love you.”

My sister, Claire, always had a mouth on her, one that has gotten her both in and out of trouble more times that I care to say. Asides from her acidic tongue, she takes after her mother in every single way, her beauty, her fashion sense, and unfortunately, her love of being spoiled. If one were to take one look at her, you would never know she was in the top of her class as a sophomore in high school, since she decides to show off more skin than brains.

“Says the girl that can’t seem to keep her prince for more than a week,” I mutter under my breath.  
“You got something to say, you little psycho?” she quickly fires back.

I don’t respond, knowing how the argument is going to go; me stumbling over my words as she fires insult after insult until I run back into my room trying to hide to fact that I’m brought to tears once again. I silently get up and return to my room with breakfast in hand, preferring silence over her piercing voice. She smiles derisively as I walk away, her face speaking for the words she doesn’t need to say. I quickly close the door, hearing the roar of laughter between the only two women in my life that were supposed to care, but rather ridicule me for something that’s not my fault. At least I don’t think it’s my fault. I dismiss the thoughts and quickly finish breakfast. I change into a long sleeve, black shirt with the logo of one of my favorite bands on the front, black skinny jeans, and black and red mid-top Vans to match the colors on my shirt. I grab my bookbag and walk outside, ignoring the two women in the kitchen and rush to get to the bus stop.


	2. Lust and Violence

I barely made it on the bus, panting from running so fast as I walk down the aisle, ignoring the looks the other students give me. I take my usual seat in the back of the bus, where it seems to be an unspoken rule that the outcasts like me sits, which I don’t mind since I prefer sitting alone anyways. I wave to the couple people that I know before putting my headphones, immersing myself into the music. Music seems to be the only thing in life keeping me going. I never cared to listen to whatever was popular, especially now since all it seems to be is how much better their lives are compared to mine. I prefer the type of music that speaks to me personally, the type that tells stories that relate to mine, so I don’t seem like I’m the only one that has experienced the hell I’ve been put through. Before I know it, we’ve pulled up to the school, the ride seemingly getting shorter and shorter every day.

As I step off the bus, I look around and spot the small group of friends I normally hang around with. As I approach them, I can’t help but stare at one girl’s face. Samantha Morrison, the one girl who’s kept me around for this long. Her long black hair and fringe frames her face almost like an angel with black wings wrapped around her. Barely pushing five feet tall with her tiny physique, she looked amazing and I could feel that gut feeling I always feel whenever I see her, it almost hurts. I’ve known her all my life and have been in love with her all my life, but I never tried to attempt a relationship with her. I’ve always been scared and either way, I’ve never seemed to catch her eye, so I watch in silent agony as I see her be happy and heartbroken by so many guys, but I can at least pride myself with the fact that I’ll always be her shoulder to cry on.

“Hey Jordan!” Samantha says cheerfully.

“Oh, hey Sam, what’s up?” I reply casually.

“Not a whole lot, just dreading Mr. Nate’s math test today. Are you ready for it?”

“I guess so, I didn’t really get to study for it but I should be fine.”

The group then turns and walks into the school, a cool rush of air hitting them as they open the door. The halls of Liberty High School were always crowded in the mornings, freshmen scrambling to get into their lockers, countless students meandering in the halls before class. Even among the chaos of the morning, you can always tell which groups were which. Whether it’s the jocks that hang out by the large bay windows, the nerds huddling in a corner in the common area, the stoners in a circle by the vending machines, or even the drifters, casually shifting between groups before wandering off in different directions. As diverse as Liberty High School may seem, it was more divided than anyone would care to admit. As the first warning bell signals, everyone starts making their way to their classes, flooding the large hallway that connects the common area and cafeteria to the rest of the school.

The main hallway passes the administrative office, which then leads straight into the library. I personally find solace in the library but I never seem to have time to go. With the library in the center, the hallway splits into five separate hallways with the stairs to the immediate right. Sam and I are about to turn down the hallway to the farthest right, but before we do, I hear a voice coming from down the hall. Even though I couldn’t see the owner of the voice, I knew who it was all too well.

“Yo emo fags! Did you cut your crying session early or were you all too much of pussies to man up and just kill yourselves?”

‘Goddamn it, does he ever let shit go?’ Taylor Munson, one of the biggest meathead metal heads to ever stumble in the halls of this school. You would think that he got held back a few years, but he’s only 18 years old. With his long, shaggy, brown hair, a full beard, and a large, muscular body, you would think he was from the 80s. I try not to physically cringe and ignore him, but before I know it, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I’m spun around, instantly face to face with the king of the meatheads.

“I know you heard me, you fucking creep. You know it’s rude to not respond when someone calls your name.”

“Get the fuck off me, Munson, I didn’t even do anything.” I say to him sternly, with a disgusted look on my face.

“Oh, look who finally grew some balls. Baby back bitch got some bark after all.”

Before I can open my mouth to respond, I’m lifted and thrown against the lockers. I groan at the impact and feel my head drop. I struggle to find the words to say, but the air left my lungs with the impact. I hear Sam scream my name and she rushes towards me, I try to tell her to run, but before I can, I see Munson turn around and knock her down. The rage rushes through my body and I shoot up from the ground and jump on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He struggles to release my grip, but I hold on at tight as I can. There’s a crowd starting to form around us, yelling at us, but I can’t make out any of the words. The crowd then splits and the principal pushes through, yelling at us to break up. I then come to my senses and realize what happened. I jump off his back and quickly look around, and I land on Sam’s face. I see a bruise on her cheek, but that’s not what hurts me. The hurt look on her face destroys me, and in her eyes, I know she doesn’t see me, but a monster. I try to say something, but I hear my name being called and I am dragged away to the principal’s office  
.  
“Before you gentlemen, or rather heathens, even begin to state your cases, I must remind you that violence will not be tolerated in this school and seeing that you are both seniors, I shouldn’t need to remind you of those rules. Now, Mr. Green, seeing from the security footage that you were the one being harassed, I’ll allow you to state your case first; and Mr. Munson, I believe you are aware of my rule with rebuttal.”

Munson silently nods his head, not daring to say a word. I try to remember every detail as quickly as I can before I speak, but the words come flying out of my mouth.

“Mr. Madison, I would just like to say that I did nothing wrong, Munson has always been giving me shit fo-”

“Mr. Green, language. This is your only warning.” Principal Madison sternly interrupts.

I take a second to breathe before the words spew out of me again. “Sorry sir; as I was saying, I was just walking to class with my friends, I haven’t done anything to draw attention to myself, you know I don’t, but then I heard Munson calling me all these rude names and before I know it, he had his hands on me and turned me around. Then he got in my face, said some more stuff before he picked me up and threw me into the lockers. When I looked up, I saw him knock my friend Sam down, and that’s when I blacked out. The only thing I remember after that is being on Munson’s back before you broke us up.”

Principal Madison took a few seconds to process everything before finally speaking. “Well Mr. Green, for the part you seemed to miss, you had Mr. Munson in a choke hold and he was struggling to breathe until I pulled you two apart. As for you Mr. Munson, is everything that Mr. Green stated true?”

“Yes sir.” Munson said without hesitation.

“And from Mr. Green’s story, I understand you also assaulted a female student. I’ve warned you multiple times that your next fight will get you expelled. I’ve let your transgressions slide by for far too long. It seems that being lenient with my students is not the most effective way to deal with wayward students. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“No sir.” Munson mumbled, hardly audible but it was clear to everyone in the room what was said.

“Well, since there is nothing more to be said, this is what I’m going to do. Mr. Munson, I will have to expel you. You will not be eligible to graduate this year and I’m sure your parents will have a more suitable punishment for you once you get home. I want you to go sit out by the front and explain to my secretary your situation, she will handle everything from there. Before you leave, close the door on your way out, I would like to speak with Mr. Green privately.”

“Yes sir.” Munson said before getting up from his chair and leaving the room. I want to say that was the last time I ever saw him.

“Mr. Green, I must say, I am appalled by your behavior this morning. I know that you are a very bright student with great renown amongst your teachers, even with your, ‘disabilities,’ but I expected more proper behavior from you. Since this is your first offense, and because of your performance in school, I am only going to give you two weeks of in-school suspension starting tomorrow. However, if such a situation occurs again, I will have to hold you to the same standards as Mr. Munson; is that understood?”

“Yes sir, I promise you won’t see me in here again.”

“Very well, off to class you go.”

“Thank you, sir.” I nervously scramble out of the room and rush out of the door. My heart was racing the entire time, I was so anxious that I fucked up my future with just one little fight I can’t even remember. ‘You’re so fucking stupid, why would you even do something crazy like that? It’s because of Sam. Oh, shit, Sam!’ I quickly reach for my phone and see that I have a message from her. I go into the bathroom and lock myself in a stall before reading the message.

Hey Jordan, you don’t need to worry about me, I just left the nurse’s office, my cheek is just a little bruised. Turns out that fucker, Munson has a stronger arm than I thought. Anyways, we really need to talk at some point, I have some stuff I really need to get off my chest to you.

Unfortunately, I know exactly what this conversation is going to be. I know Sam is a nonviolent person and what I just did must have killed her inside. It’s not like I’m naturally violent, seeing her get hurt, it just set me off. Surely, I’d be able to defend myself for what I did. I wasn’t even conscious when I got violent. Oh god, I’m royally fucked. I just blew whatever little chance I did have with the only girl in this whole god forsaken school that actually understands me. What if we end up not being friends anymore? Would she always see me as a violent person? I know I’m fucked up in the head but I wouldn’t hurt anyone, I know I wouldn’t so why is this bothering me so much? Oh god, I need to get the fuck out of here.


	3. Regret

The rest of the day seemed to drag endlessly. Even though each class is only about 50 minutes, with the exception of fourth period being an hour and fifteen minutes due to lunch period, each class seemed to last forever. Each teacher’s voice turned into a monotonous drone in the back of my head. I can’t stop thinking about every single scenario of how this conversation with Sam could possibly go.

‘What if she says that she never wants to talk to me again? What if she just blows up as soon as I open my mouth? No, she wouldn’t do that; but still, how can I even save my own ass on this shit?’

I finally hear the bell that releases us for the day and after a long day of my anxiety running at an all-time high, I feel exhausted, but I know I can’t escape what’s to come next. I figured I can walk home, I don’t live that far from the school, just a mile and a half. I walk out of my classroom and into the halls, quickly lost in the sea of bodies. Good, I did not want to be noticed by anyone else. I pass the main doors to exit the school and head down the other hallway in the common area, which leads to the fine arts section of the building, a second exit, and the wrestling room down the end of the hall. I know Sam will be waiting for me outside of her art class, we always meet outside the art room after school so we can walk out of the school together. I can’t help but look at her face, the bruise is still there, but it looks worse now that it had time to develop. Then I look into her eyes and I can still see the hurt from this moment. They look red too, as though she was crying at some point. It hurts so much to look at her but I walk up to her with the most apologetic look on my face that I think I have ever made.

“So… about earlier today, I just really want to apologize, I don’t even know what came over me, but I didn’t mean it, I swear.” I say in a quiet voice. I hope it’s enough for her.

“I honestly don’t even know what to say to you. You know I hate violence, but seeing how he threw you, I don’t know what it was, but I couldn’t stop myself from running to you. I didn’t expect him to go that far. I do have to ask why you responded to Munson like that, you always ignore him.” Sam replied timidly, trying to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes.

“It’s because I’m tired of being talked down by him. Don’t you think that after years and years of being taunted and tortured by that asshole that I’m just gonna let it go? I mean for fuck’s sake, he hit you. That was the breaking point for me, I guess; but at least he finally got what was coming to him.” I say with a smirk at the end.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, now curious.

“Munson got expelled and he can’t graduate this year. I only got two weeks of ISS.”

“Oh, well it’s good to know that he won’t be a bother anymore. However, that doesn’t excuse you for what you did. You could have killed him had Principal Madison not intervened when he did. You had a look in your eyes though, it scared me. I didn’t think it was you, but still, you could have completely avoided the whole thing by just walking away.”

“How was I supposed to walk away? He was right in my face before he fucking threw me. It couldn’t be avoided.”

“Jordan, you know that I care about you, so much, but this is not something that I can just let slide. That fat pig fucking hit me because of all this shit and you know that people talk around here. I’m pretty sure even my parents already know and I’m not even home yet. They already have a shit opinion about you, why make it worse?”

“I’m sorry, I really am, but you know that I blacked out after I saw you get hit. I know that there’s really not much that I can say to save my ass, but please, don’t give up on me like this. I made a huge mistake and it’s been killing me all day not being able to talk to you sooner. I don’t want you to leave, please...”

“I don’t know Jordan, I just need some space right now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I say glumly as she walks out the door of the school.

I reach in my pocket and pull out my headphones. I plug them into my phone and turn on my playlist for whenever I feel my depression taking over. At least I won’t have to be bored or overthink on the way home. As I walk, I replay the conversation in my head, and I think about every word that could have been said differently; words that probably would have helped Sam see the little bit of light I have in me. The part of me I always show because in a way, she completes the light that shines in my ever-darkening world. I hum to each melody as I let the music distract me from my thoughts, though I don’t hear a voice call my name. As the fading notes play through my headphones, I hear fast footsteps getting louder and louder. I take out one earbud and as soon as I turn around, I’m met with a fist to my face. ‘Fucker,’ was the last coherent thought I had before I felt my body hit the ground and everything goes black. A few seconds later, my eyes open, vision blurry, but I make out the shape of a body standing above me. I hear mumbles become louder until actual words are formed. Once my vision clears, I’m lifted up and once again, I’m face to face with Munson.

“Looks like the snowflake finally decided to wake up. Not so tough now when you got me off guard are you? You’re a fucking worm compared to me you fucking loser. Where’s your little girlfriend? I got something for her too.”

“Muh.” Was all I could groan out at the moment, my head is now intensely throbbing, I must have hit it hard.

“Little worm can’t speak now huh? That a good thing because I think you need to be reminded of the fucking pecking order. You see, it starts with you, at the fucking bottom where you belong, the dirt in which you crawl in, the actual worms inside of the dirt, my fucking shit, then me. You understand? Or do I need to pound it in your thick skull again?”

I glare at him hard as I spit in his face. The look of shock on his face amused me for a second, but that faded quickly because his face turned into a look of pure rage. I shouldn’t have done that. I feel his meaty fist land on my face so many times, it feels so broken. I already know I have at least one black eye and my lips are busted to all hell, but he keeps going until he drops me to the ground. Just as I get to my hands and knees, I feel a strong, sharp kick hit my chest and I roll over to my side. All of the air has escaped my lungs and I struggle to catch my breath, but I feel another kick hit my stomach and I keep feeling his heavy foot stomp all over my body. ‘This is it I guess, getting stomped to death by the biggest fucking meathead in this town. At least I won’t have to resort to suicide. Fuck this town, fuck this planet, and fuck everyone it.’ I close my eyes as I await the final blow. It never comes. What I do hear is a police officer pull up and yelling at Munson before tackling him to the ground. Once Munson is put in handcuffs, I hear the officer call for an ambulance. My eyes start to close as I lose consciousness. I hear a door faintly slam and a couple seconds later, I hear the officer rushing over to me. He grabs my arm and checks my pulse; it’s barely there. I hear sirens coming down the street a minute later, skidding to a stop, paramedics are jumping out, grabbing their equipment and rushing to me. I feel hands touch me as they check my pulse and began performing CPR on me. I feel the chest compressions become stronger, and as the air fills my lungs, my eyes slowly flutter open. After a few more chest compressions, my eyes fully open and I take a huge breath in and out. Once I come to, the paramedics begin to place me on the gurney and lift me into the ambulance. After securing everything, I hear the ambulance start and I’m driven away.

A few hours later, I wake up again. I must have fell asleep on the ride to the hospital. I look at myself and I see that I’m wrapped in bandages mostly around my chest and stomach, as well as some around my arm and head. I see the nurse holding a clipboard, must be checking my vitals. She looked quite young to be a nurse, must be fresh out of college. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back, almost like a waterfall. She seemed fit, like she works out a lot, but her scrubs don’t show off her body asides from the slight shape of her breasts. She turns to me as I wake up and in a sweet, southern accented voice she says,

“Oh good, you’re up. How are you feeling, honey? You came in pretty roughed up.”

“It still hurts a lot but I guess it’s better than being nearly dead.” I say glumly.

“Well that’s definitely better. You did have a visitor though. She seemed pretty nice.”

“Who was it? And how long was I out for?” I ask, I didn’t want to seem desperate, but it wouldn’t hurt to know.

“You were out for a full day, honey. You have two fractured ribs, a broken arm, and some slight lacerations on your head, but luckily you didn’t have a concussion. As for the girl, she said her name was Sam. The way she came in, I thought she was your girlfriend, but she said you guys were just friends. You two would be so cute together.”

“Yeah, we get that a lot. Though I’m surprised she came by.”

“Why do you say that, sweetie?” She asked with a curious look on her face.

“Before I ended up here, we had got into a bit of an argument before I got jumped.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. Well I heard a little bit before I came in to check on her and she seemed very sweet. I hope you two can work this out.”

“I hope so too, I really do care for her, she’s been a big reason why I’m still going.”  
There was a knock at the door and Sam walked in. My heart skipped a beat and the monitor showed.

“Hey, I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I’m glad you’re awake, you look so much better than yesterday.” Sam said as she closed the door.

“Oh, you’re fine honey, I’m glad you decided to come back. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit, I’ll be back in a little while.” The nurse says and quickly walks out the door.  
I try to laugh but the pain is too much and I force myself to stop.

“I’m so sorry! I guess I forgot to mention that you have two fractured ribs.”

“Honestly, it’s worth it knowing that you don’t hate me.”

“Jordan, I never said that I hated you. Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know, it’s just from the other day, I felt so shitty and I just didn’t think about where I was walking, and then I got jumped. I just feel so stupid about all of this and I just felt like you hated me.”

“Jordan, you idiot, I fucking love you.” She said with a sigh.

“Wait what?”

“Haven’t you ever thought for one second about why I care about you so much? I’ve been throwing so many fucking hints at you for years but you never caught them. You think I wanted to date all those guys cause I liked them? Yeah, I found them attractive, but I always had feelings for you. When I found out from your mom that you were here, I came here as fast as I could. I stayed until they forced me to leave. I cried my eyes out until I fell asleep. School got out like ten minutes ago, and I rushed right over here. I was sitting in school all day just waiting to get out so I can come see you. I do what I do because it would kill me to see you get hurt and when Munson came after you, I just felt that I had to do something. I’m so sorry that I made you feel like I hated you, but the truth is, I fucking love you and I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you. I said all of this to you yesterday and I knew I had to tell you once you’re awake.”

I was left completely speechless for a moment before I spoke. “You just took the words right out of my mouth and of course I love you so much and I would love to be with you.”

“I’m so happy that you said yes, I wasn’t sure how you’d react. Well I’d better get home before my parents wonder where I am.”

“Okay, I love you Sam, I really do. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you too.” She said before giving a kiss on the cheek. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“I’m feeling better already.” I say with a smile.

She walks out the door with a smile; I lay there feeling the happiest I ever have in my entire life. I finally had the girl of my dreams and all it took was me getting my ass beat to near death.


End file.
